


About Us

by Sarah531



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah531/pseuds/Sarah531
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you for your interest in joining the White Bear Justice and Entertainment Company. Please read the following info thoroughly before submitting your job application.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Us

Thank you for your interest in joining the White Bear Justice and Entertainment Company. Please read the following info thoroughly before submitting your job application- don't forget to send us your photo too!

*

**Our history**

WBJEC was created in 2025 as a response to a nationwide debate on capital punishment. Our first Justice Park, White Bear, provided over a thousand jobs throughout the country. Since then WBJEC has gone from strength to strength as the crime rate decreases and the fun factor goes up!

We have been commended by PM Alex Cairns for our work and recieved multiple awards and accolades- we are proud of what we do and hope to do it well into the future. Stay tuned!   
 

**Our parks**

We currently have three Justice Parks operating in the UK. A fourth will be opening in Paris by the end of the year- by 2030 we hope to expand the franchise to America.

Buckinghamshire hosts the original White Bear Justice Park, noted for its historical significance as well as its dedication to providing a once-in-a-lifetime experience for guests. Created in 2026, it houses Victoria Skillane, murderer of six-year-old Jemima Sykes; every year it also hosts special events designed to blend seamlessly with the park narrative while maintaining lawful and educational standards.

The success of the original park soon lead to the creation of Red Rose Justice Park, which currently houses Anthony Bakowski, murderer of twin babies Felix and Fred Turning. The original Red Rose killer and park occupant, Daniel Wills (murderer of his daughter, her boyfriend and their child), died of a heart attack in 2028 and his grave remains open as a popular attraction. This park is situated in central Leicester and is easily accessible by train.

The newest Justice Park, Blue Book, is located in Cardiff and houses Aamir Amin, murderer of his wife and three children. It also contains the first White Bear Company Video Center, sponsored by _Hot Shots_ , where guests can put their justice experience to music!   
 

**Our roles**

There are a variety of roles within our company- something to suit everyone.

 _You could be a_ cast member - a demanding but rewarding role. Utilising your acting skills, ability to think quickly under pressure, and your all-important X factor, you could be the face of Justice and a key player at the Park.

 _You could be a_ stage operative - Lights, camera, action! For the stage portion of the Justice narrative, we need skilled professionals who know how to put on a good show.

 _You could be a_ on-site medic - The park can be overwhelming for our visitors, especially our younger ones. Your job is to keep our patrons reassured and healthy!

 _You could be a_ maintenence crew member - At the end of each day the park must be cleaned, checked, repaired and polished in order to maintain the narrative. You could be a part of the illusion!

 _You could be a_ justice operative - Please click below to be put through to the Department of Justice and Entertainment web site.   
 

**Our future**

We are pleased to announce that, in partnership with the Department of Immigration, a new Park has been comissioned for 2031. We are seeking cast members- prepare your auditions now!

Our Paris park is under construction and will be our largest park yet, hosting up to _seventeen_ criminals! For the first time, the narrative will host product placement, with major brands such as McDonalds, Sony and Pepsi to be featured. Want your own company featured? Contact us now!

The first ever Justice gift shop will be opening in the original White Bear park later this year - exciting news! Customers will be able to purchase t-shirts, photographs, and high-resolution/3D copies of videos shot in the park. Special discounts will be available for Justice completists who have visited all our parks- it's only fair to reward you!

*

Now that you know the basics about us, please take your time filling out this application. If you are selected for interview, you will be required to provide proof of residence and two statements of good character. You will also be required to submit to psychological evaluation.

We hope to see you soon!


End file.
